


A day in the life of a books shop owner

by MissAnthrophy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Books!, F/F, Implied-Arkos, Implied-bumblebee, Romance if you squint hard, Valentine's Day, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnthrophy/pseuds/MissAnthrophy
Summary: It's business as usual here at Tukson's Book Trade. Kinda.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: A Day in The Life of





	A day in the life of a books shop owner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a contribution to the nook discord event! Hi! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY (duh)

It's business as usual here at Tukson's Book Trade. Kinda.

The owner himself, Tukson, was satisfied that he already did his usual morning cleaning, dusting the shelves, cleaning the store front windows so that the customers can see his selection of books on display, he went to the storage and brings back a stack of different books to restock some of the shelves. Flipping the sign 'Open' the owner went back to the storage to take inventory. when suddenly he hears a familiar ding from the door.

Tukson quickly stops what he's doing and went to greet his first customer. The costumer was a tall young girl with red hair in a waist-length ponytail. She's also wearing a Beacon uniform, probably a student there.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." He greeted with his usual Store's  
Catchphrase. The girl greeted back and went on browsing for books around the store.

"May I ask what are you looking for?" He politely asked.

"Uhm... do you have some recommendations for romance novels?" She answered.

He wasn't sure what type of romance novel the girl wants, so he went for the standard romance book on display in the front of the store. 

"This here is one of the most recent romantic book that came out, I heard this is quite popular if the reviews says so. Here have a look." He said, handing the book to the girl.

She accept the book and inspects it's cover. The cover shows a prominent red and there is also a guy there carrying a woman in bridal style. The book title written in gold cursive reads  
'Dream come true'.

Pyrrha smiles at the book, people don't often associate the Amazonian reading a cheesy romance novel. But she can feel that today calls for the occasion, and she doesn't mind thinking of herself and a certain blonde leader doing the same things done inside this book.

"Yes, I would like to buy this book" she said to the shop owner. "But I'm looking for another book, can you point me where you put your combat books? Preferably the use of sword and shield?"

Tukson ponders at the girl's request. "That would probably be there, at the second and third row" he said, pointing at a shelf.

Pyrrha thank him and went to find the book she was looking for. After picking her desired book she went to the shop owner to buy the two books.

"Here are the books I like to buy, and can you please wrap them separately, I'm giving the other one as a gift." She said while paying for the purchase. As soon as she reacive the two paper bag she thank the owner and exits the store.

As the girl left, Tukson thinks to himself.

Huntsmen-in-training these days, nothing but hormonal teenagers that can kill grimm thrice as larger as themselves.

No sooner than after the first customer left another one came in, this time Tukson recognized this particular person. With wavy black hair and amber eyes.

"Good afternoon Blake, what's my number one customer looking for today?" He greeted the raven haired girl as she enters the store. Tukson knew the faunus (even if you hide the ears inside a bow, there's no use in hiding from your own kind) since she always buys his books more so than a regular customer. Whether it be romance, fantasy, mystery, sci-fi, even erotica. She buys them all.

"You too Tukson, Well there is something I'm looking for, do you have by any chance have the latest remnant celebrity magazine? With the achieve men in the cover? The latest one" She asked. 

This took the elder faunus by surprise, he knew Blake reads a variety of different genres, maybe she was just bored? Luckily there are some magazines in display at the counter.

"let me see if I have what you want." checking the collection of magazines that he have. He quickly retrieve what's he looking for, and sure enough said magazine did have the cover blake was looking for. 

"Here, I think I have what you looking for. Let me wrap it up." wrapping the magazine and puting it in a paper bag. 

"Have a nice day blake, come back and buy again another time." he said, giving the girl her purchased magazine.

"Will do." she replied to the elder faunus. Exiting the door.

The day went on as usual with other regular customers coming and leaving his store. But the next interesting customers came in the very late afternoon. 

He can hear them before he can even see them. Tukson was stacking some books as he heard the pair conversing as they enter the shop. 

"Again Ruby, we don't have time for this. We're going to be late for our reservation and I don't like to reschedule this late." a shrill voice complained.

"But weiss" the other pleaded. "I promise you we won't be late, I have to give you something it's only fair after all you already did."

Tukson turns around and is about to greet the customers when he stop himself. He was stuck frozen in his place (not literally frozen by ice) when he sees the person right in front of him. 

There's no denying it, the girl in front of him was a *schnee*, pale blue eyes and long white hair in a off-center ponytail.  
Tukson's body went rigid, he wasn't afraid by the schnee, far from it. But he'll be lying to himself if he said he wasn't nervous at the slightest. 

The person with her wears a red cloak, a young girl with silver eyes and neck-length black hair with red tips. She appears to be slightly shorter than the schnee (but the schnee was wearing hills, so this might be the other way around.)

Turkson knew he mustn't show his hesitation. He must fulfill his duty and be a good book seller. Okay that's a little bit too dramatic.

Taking a deep breath he went and greeted the two "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. Hoe may I help you."

Ruby noticed the man who she assumes must be the shop owner. "oh, hi! We're here to buy something but we're also getting late and I need to hurry, so... yeah" she awkwardly said and then took off dashing around inside the stores.

Weiss stood there and watch Ruby run around the store, her partner pulling each and every book to see if she picked the right and just as fast return it to where it belongs. 

Weiss also notice that the shop owner staring at her, eyeing her as if he wants to kick them out for loitering or something. She was about to ask if there's a reason he was looking at her that way when suddenly her partner came barreling down and shove a book right in front of her face. 

"Weiss! Look! Look what I got for you." Ruby said excitedly, giving Weiss the book she was holding.

Weiss held up the book, the cover portrays a young maiden laying still inside a crystal clear coffin as if she was dead and surrounded by what looks like seven little men. Weiss assumes that the girl in the coffin is sleeping and also a princess, she also figures out the little men are actually dwarves. The tittle of the book reads 'Sleeping Beauty and the seven dwarfs'

"Ruby, do I look like a child to you?" Weiss said crossing her arms and staring at her partner intensely.

"NO Weiss! I just thought that you might like this book... If you want maybe I could read you this for the both of us when we get back to the dorms, please." Ruby pleaded. Even using one of her cute and deadly pouts at the heiress. 

"Ugh, fine do want you want" Weiss sighs. Surrendering to Ruby's pouting. "But since we're here maybe I should get one for you." Weiss walk to the nearby table stack full of books, picking the topmost book, 

Ruby looks at the book Weiss is currently holding, the cover is filled with pictures of cake and pastries. Most probably a cook book. 

"uhh.. Weiss as much as I like to eat cookies, I'm not actually good at baking." Ruby said, remembering the many close call she and yang almost burned down the house back in patch.

"this book is not for you, you dunce,"

"Huh? I thought you're giving me a gift?" Ruby ask, still confused.

"I'M the one using this book. THEN after finishing baking I'm giving you everything I did. " Weiss replied. 

"Really? I can have them all? " Ruby's eyes widen with realization. Already seeing countless cookies and cakes in front of her. 

"of course you can have them all, I dont want get fat or something." Weiss said. She was going to check out the books when suddenly Ruby grabs her in a bear hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Very much Weiss" Ruby said, squeezing the heiress.

"Let.... Go... Of... Me.. Dolt!" Weiss wheezes, struggling on prying herself off this death grip. 

Ruby let go of Weiss, ignoring the murder glare she is receiving, she just continue to smile at the heiress.

Weiss has enough with all of this shenanigans and went to the shop owner. Giving him the two books and placing her credit card. 

Tukson has nothing to do but put the books inside the paper bag and gave it to them. 

"Come on Ruby, if we hurry we might still reach our reservation."

"Okay let's go!" 

The pair leave while Tukson just stood there, contemplating what just happened. The two of them are the strangest pair he ever crosses in his life. Even considering he's time at the whitefang. One of two is even a Schnee! 

He took a deep breath and exhales, maybe he should forget about it and stop stressing himself. He looks out the window and sees that it's running late. He checks his scroll for the time.

6:11 pm

He stares at his scroll, noticing something about the date. 

Feb. 15

Eh. That explains a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.  
> I was thinking on having a witty line or two in the author's note, but god I'm too tired.  
> Sleep?


End file.
